


Vallomás

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: I Love You, M/M, One True Pairing, Sappy, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nem volt a szavak embere, és társa nem is számított tőle nagy vallomásokra, holdfényes vacsorákra vagy naplementére a tengerparton."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vallomás

**Author's Note:**

> Jujj, egyre nyálasabb dolgok kerülnek elő a fices mappámból... Lassan mellékelek papírzacsit is a történetek mellé, hogy legyen hová hányni... XD

Ő maga sem hitte el, hogy végre kimondta. Kimondta azt az egyetlen szót, amit a romantikus lányregényekben az első szeretkezés alkalmával suttog a férfi a hősnő fülébe. A szót, ami rendszerint nyálas hollywoodi filmek émelyítően cukorszirupos szerelmi jeleneteiben hangzik el.

Azt hitte, ő sosem fogja kimondani. Nem mintha képtelen lett volna szeretetet érezni egy másik ember iránt, de cseppet sem volt romantikus típus. Nem volt a szavak embere, és társa nem is számított tőle nagy vallomásokra, holdfényes vacsorákra vagy naplementére a tengerparton.

A mai este sem volt éppen romantikus hangulatban. Nem is volt különleges alkalom, csak egy azok közül az esték közül, mikor munka után a kanapén punnyadtak, és a 24 régi epizódjait nézték sörrel a kezükben. Két epizód között csúszott ki a száján, mikor a mellette ülő szőke férfi megeresztett felé egy apró kis mosolyt. Tökéletes pillanat volt, akkor döbbent rá, hogy milyen boldog is emellett az ember mellett.

\- Te, Akira - szólította meg, és mielőtt át is gondolta volna, mit beszél, kimondta: - Szeretlek.

A másik egy percig felvont szemöldökkel nézte őt, ám azután lassan ellágyult a tekintete.

\- Én is téged - mondta, és közelebb vackolta magát a másikhoz, hogy az átkarolhassa. - Én is téged, Kou.


End file.
